wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/II/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Chorągiewka zielona. Chorągiewka Zielona, to znane już wszystkim godło Harrisa T. Kymbala, któremu jako czwartemu partnerowi, czwarta też z kolei barwa tęczy przypadła w udziele, i zielone chorągiewki znaczyły na mapach ziem Unii miejsca czasowego jego pobytu. Wiadomość o tem przyjął kronikarz Trybuny z zupełnem zadowoleniem, bo jak utrzymywał, kolor zielony był po wszystkie czasy wyrazem nadziei, a ta nie opuszczała go przecie nigdy. Szczęście też służyło mu wiernie do tej pory. Po pierwszym rzucie kości, który mu dał aż dwanaście punktów, wysyłając do Nowego Meksyku, teraz punktami dziesięć posuwał się w grze do dwudziestej drugiej przedziałki, z wyznaczonem miastem Charleston, w Południowej Karolinie. Miał też Kymbale zupełną świadomość, jakie w szerokich kołach zakładowiczów z profesyi wzbudzał zaufanie, i jakim stał się ulubieńcem całej Ameryki. Ufny więc w swą dobrą gwiazdę, wyjechał z Santa Fe, i nawet zdanie Izydoria, praktycznego woźnicy, który ganiąc mu zbytnią pewność siebie, nie chciałby ryzykować na niego nawet dwudziestu pięciu centów — nawet ten skromny głos, nie mógł popsuć mu humoru, gdyż go już nie słyszał. Teraz rozporządzał znów dowolnie czasem od 21 maja do 4-go czerwca, a że od Clifton miał już napewno na swe usługi kolej żelazną, więc w powrotnej tej drodze nie było konieczności pośpiechu i olśniewania woźnicy olbrzymiemi sumami obiecywanej nagrody, do czego uważał się zmuszony, jadąc w tamtą stronę. Teraz umiarkowana zapłata wystarczała zupełnie, a pierwszy pociąg z Clifton powiózł go do Denver, głównego miasta Stanu Colorado. Zamiast wszakże jechać ztąd bez przerwy dalej przez Oaklay, Topeka i Kanzas, wbrew napomnieniu jakie mu udzielił szanowny mer w Buffalo, przypominając, że dopóki trwa gra, osoba partnera jest własnością tych, którzy na niego ryzykowali swe pieniądze, Kymbale kazał się zawieźć do najwspanialszego hotelu w mieście, rozumując mniej więcej w ten sposób: — Oto znalazłem się w jednej z najpiękniejszych ziem Unii, ze skalistemi górami od strony zachodniej, a równinami nieporównanej żyzności od wschodu. Stoję na ziemi, która, że tak rzeknę, wybrukowana jest ołowiem, srebrem i złotem; która ściąga ku sobie coraz nowe tłumy kolonistów, zwabionych jej naturalnem bogactwem, a obok nich całe zastępy ludzi bogatych i bezczynnych, pragnących używać dostatków i przyjemności w jakie obfitują tu zamożne miejsca kąpielowe, znane na świat cały ze swej wyjątkowej zdrowotności. I miałżebym nie skorzystać z tego i nie zwiedzić tej ze wszech miar ciekawej krainy?... Tożbym się sam dobrowolnie pokrzywdził, a takiej zbrodni nie myślę popełnić, tem więcej, że owe trzy, czy cztery Stany, przez które muszę jechać, aby dostać się do południowej Karoliny, nie budzą już mej ciekawości, jako oddawna mi znane. Czyż więc nie najlepiej uczynię, zostając tu o ile będę mógł najdłużej, bylebym ostatecznie zdążył do Charleston na 4-go czerwca w południe. A jeśli znajdzie się kto z tego niezadowolony, cóż mię to właściwie obchodzie może? Uczynię jak mi się podoba, i basta!... Wprawdzie odliczywszy nieledwie na godziny niezbędny czas na podróż, mógł pan Kymbale zabawić w tym Stanie zaledwie dni pięć, ale od czegoż jego reporterskie zdolności? Przecież ogólnie znaną jest rzeczą, że każdy reporter umie załatwić tysiące spraw w tak krótkim przeciągu czasu, że żaden zwykły śmiertelnik nie dokazałby tego ani w części. Dowiódł tego Kymbale, bo czego nie widział, gdzie nie był przez te dni parę, o tem przekonają nas pospieszne notatki, które służyły mu za kanwę do obrabiania artykułów przesyłanych Trybunie. — 22-go maja. Zwiedziłem Denver. Miasto piękne, ulice długie, ocienione; magazyny równie wspaniale jak w New-York lub Filadelfii. Kościoły, teatra, sale koncertowe, domy bankowe, wielki gmach uniwersytetu — olbrzymie, główne składy miejscowego przemysłu. Hotele i restauracye urządzone z wielkiem przepychem. Bardzo dobrze jeść dają w restauracyi francuskiej. Denver założone dopiero w 1858 r. nad zbiegiem rzek Cheery Creek i la Platte. W 1859 r. było tu zaledwie trzy kobiety i w tym roku pierwsze urodziło się tu dziecko. W dwadzieścia lat później liczyło już miasto dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy mieszkańców. Nieustanny i teraz dopływ kolonistów. Obecnie około siedmiu kroć sto tysięcy dusz. Nazywają Denver miastem nieporównanem, z którem trudno innemu rywalizować. I prawda. Powietrze tu czyste, przesycone tlenem, aż oddychać lekko. Łańcuch gór Colorado na zachód wysokości tysiąca siedmset stóp; bogata zieleń u podstawy, śnieg na wierzchołkach. Dokoła miasta urocze wille. Gdy wygram partyę, zbuduję tu sobie letnią rezydencyę. Będę miał powozy, konie, psy... służbę białą i czarną,. Uprzejme przyjęcie u gubernatora, któremu złożyłem wizytę. Postawił znaczną na mnie sumę i sądzę, że nie dozna zawodu. 24-ty maja. Wycieczka koleją do Pueblo (Południowe Colorado) wzdłuż wielkiego łańcucha gór. Punkt środkowy przemysłu górniczego: kopalnie węgla kamiennego i nafty. Zakupię jedną lub dwie, gdy wygram partyę. W przejeździe parę godzin spędzonych w Colorado Springs, mieście milionerów. Sławne tam kąpiele, odwiedzane licznie przez chorych i takich, którzy tylko z nudów za chorych się podają. Byłem w sławnym Parku Pomników, gdzie skały, niby wspaniałe jakoweś dzieła sztuki architektonicznej, budzą zachwyt i podziw. Colorado zajmuje pierwsze miejsce między Stanami Unii w stosunku ilości dobywanego ołowiu — drugie pod względem produkcyi srebra i złota, a trzecie obszarem swym, który wynosi sto cztery tysiące mil kwadratowych. 25-ty maja. Wracam ze Szwajcaryi — oczywiście Szwajcaryi amerykańskiej, we wschodniej gałęzi gór Colorado. Przepiękna miejscowość; dorównuje bodaj Parkowi Narodowemu w Wyoming, a pewno piękniejsza od Szwajcaryi europejskiej, przynajmniej dla mnie, obywatela Ameryki. Dzikie parki w północnej, środkowej i południowej stronie, a najwspanialszy park Fair-Play, otoczony górami Lincoln, których wysokość oznaczają na tysiąc czterysta stóp. — Zwiedziłem Bliźniacze jeziora rozdzielone wysoką groblą. Z przyjemnością zatrzymałbym się tu parę tygodni. Już postanowiłem kupić w niedalekiej przyszłości willę w Denver, dwie kopalnie węgla w Colorado, to i dla czego miałbym sobie odmówić szaletu nad brzegami Twin Lakes?... Z wyniosłych tu szczytów dojrzałem góry Sierra Madre, rozsiadłe na najobszerniejszej wyżynie w Ameryce, wynoszącej trzysta siedmdziesiąt pięć mil. Bodaj w żadnem państwie europejskiem z wyjątkiem, Rosyi, nie miałyby tak wygodnego pomieszczenia. Jest to sam grzbiet północnej Ameryki, który wznosi się stopniowo ku zachodowi, zajmując czwartą część Stanów Zjednoczonych. Gdyby można zbić w jedną masę Alpy, Pireneje i góry Kaukazkie jeszcze materyał ten nie starczyłby na zbudowanie tylko jednych gór Skalistych. Brak czasu nie dozwolił mi zwiedzić góry Świętego Krzyża, punkt najdalej na północ wysunięty z gór Łańcucha Narodowego, nazwanych tak przez Haydena i Whitney’a w czasie ich wyprawy w te strony w 1873 r. Natomiast wszedłem Bramą bożków do Ogrodu bożków, cztery mile od Colorado Junction. Miejscowość wprost wspaniała, gdzie łomy skalne stoją niby posągi bóstw z jakichś przedpotopowych czasów. Przechadzałem się u stóp sławnej Teocalli, skały w kształcie wielkiego zamczyska średniowiecznych burgrafów, którego baszty i wieżyce wysokości dwóch tysięcy pięćset stóp, giną w obłokach. Pozostaje mi jeszcze dużo ciekawych miejscowości, gdziebym pragnął dojechać, lecz nie mogę się opóźniać ani zapomnieć, że gubernator Colorado i niezawodnie wielu innych bogaczy poczynili o mnie zakłady, a że to już dziś 26 maja; trzeba koniecznie, choć z żalem, wracać do Denver. Kymbale nie szczędził pochwał Stanowi Colorado, ale nie były one przesadzone. Jest to bowiem rzeczywiście kraj niezwykle piękny i bogaty. Ile to wszakże krwi ludzkiej wsiąknęło w tę ziemię! Od roku 1867, pierwsi pionierzy rasy białej rozpoczęli walkę z dzikimi plemionami Czerwonoskórców, Cheyennami, Arrapahami i Komanszami, którzy bronili swych siedzib i swobody, dopóki tylko sił im starczyło, zagrzewani do boju przez bohaterskich swych wodzów Czarnego Kozła, Białą Antylopę, Lewą rękę, Biały płaszcz i t. p., których pamięć żyje dotąd w licznych opowieściach. A czyliż można kiedy zapomnieć o strasznej rzezi w Sand Creek w 1864 r., która ostatecznie zapewniła białym panowanie w kraju pod dowództwem pułkownika Chiwingtona. Jeszcze przed odjazdem dnia 26-go Sztandar Zielony uczestniczył w wydanym dla niego bankiecie. Znaną jest rzeczą, że Amerykanie więcej jak ktokolwiek szacują ludzi wedle ich majątku; gdy więc Harris T. Kymbale, zarówno w swoim jak w ich mniemaniu, już przedstawiał kapitał sześćdziesięciu milionów, nie dziw, że starali się uświetnić to przyjęcie wszystkiem, czego za złoto dostać można. A tego złota nie brakuje im tam przecie mają go nietylko w swych kieszeniach i szkatułach, ale w ziemi i we wszystkich swych przemysłowych miastach. Nazajutrz po uczcie, czwarty partner żegnany przez gubernatora i licznych swych stronników, opuścił Denver, przejechał przez Fort-Wallace, granicę Stanu Kanzas, przebył Missouri, bez zatrzymania się w jego stolicy Jefferson-City i wieczorem 28 stanął na pograniczu wschodniem w Saint-Louis. Lecz nie miał zamiaru zabawić dłużej w tem mieście, nad konieczny wypoczynek i dalekim był również od obawy, aby go los zmusił wrócić doń powtórnie. Była to bowiem w szlachetnej grze gęsi, przedziałka mieszcząca wcale nieponętne Więzienie. Więc po wygodnie przespanej nocy w hotelu Europejskim, chciał zaraz pierwszym odpowiednim pociągiem ruszyć dalej. Tymczasem zaszedł wypadek, którego najmniej mógł się spodziewać. Była zaledwie godzina siódma rano, gdy szedł pospiesznym krokiem przez peron dworca kolejowego, aby rozpatrzyć następny plan jazdy; aż nagle potknął się, a raczej został popchnięty przez jakiegoś jegomościa, który z wielkim pośpiechem wybiegł z jednego z biur miejscowych. — Bałwanie jakiś! — krzyknął nieznajomy. — Brutalu!... — brzmiała odpowiedź. — Patrz, gdzie idziesz!... — Radę tę zastosuj do siebie!... Każdy przyzna, że tak gwałtowna wymiana słów mogła jedynie mieć miejsce między osobami z charakterem bardzo żywym i łatwo się irytującym; że zaś tak było istotnie dość powiedzieć, iż niefortunnie spotkanym przez Kymbala jegomością był nie kto inny, tylko komodor Urrican we własnej swej osobie. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył Kymbalowi, by poznać swego współzawodnika. — A-a-a!... to komodor!... — zawołał, nie ukrywając zdziwienia. — A-a-a! to dziennikarz! — huknął w odpowiedzi szósty partner, który na szczęście był tu bez swego zwykle nieodstępnego Turka, bo inaczej kto wie do jakich ostateczności przyjśćby mogło. A więc nietylko Hodge Urrican przeżył zatonięcie Chicoli, ale mógł nawet opuścić Key-West w dość krótkim stosunkowo czasie. Jakże się to stało?... Ot, zwyczajnie, co ma wisieć nie utonie, jak mówi przysłowie. Musiał zaś podróż swą odbyć niezwykle prędko, skoro jeszcze 25-go przebywał na Florydzie. Było też to prawdziwe zmartwychwstanie, któremu niewiadomo czy wszyscy współpartnerzy bardzo się ucieszą. Mimo wszystkiego jednak, usposobienie jego nie złagodniało bynajmniej, kto wie nawet czy nie stał się więcej jeszcze gwałtownym, więcej irytującym, co już tym razem łatwiej zrozumieć możemy, wiedząc, że była to nieszczęsna droga do Kalifornii, skąd po uiszczeniu potrójnej opłaty, wracać miał zaraz do Chicago, aby rozpocząć grę na nowo. Tak mało szczęścia mogłoby i najłagodniejszego człowieka zniecierpliwić. Kymbale tymczasem, jako młodzieniec dobrze wychowany, chcąc nieco zatrzeć zbyt ostre przemówienie, uznał teraz za potrzebne przedstawić się, dodając w końcu: — Winszuję panu, żeś tak szczęśliwie uniknął śmierci i dobrem, jak widzę, cieszysz się znów zdrowiem. — A tak, nawet dzisiejsze rozbicie przez takiego niezdarę, nie zabiło mnie... Zdrów jestem i zdolnym pochować tych, którzy się mą śmiercią już cieszyli... — Czy do mnie pan te słowa stosujesz? — zapytał czwarty partner, ściągając brwi. — A do kogożby? — odparł Urrican, patrząc swemu przeciwnikowi prosto w oczy. — Niema tu przecie nikogo więcej prócz pana, cackanego faworytka... Kymbale nie należał do flegmatyków, więc poirytowany już niegrzecznością komodora, odparł mu złośliwie: — Widzę, że podróż do Kalifornii i powrót do Chicago nie czyni ludzi grzeczniejszymi. Przycinek ten przypominający niepowodzenia w grze, dotknął najsłabszej strony komodora. — Cóż to, kpiny pan sobie ze mnie stroisz!... — wykrzyknął. — Możesz pan przyjąć słowa moje, jak sam zechcesz. — A więc przyjmuję je źle — i za obrazę żądam zadosyćuczynienia. — I owszem, choćby w tej chwili... — W tej chwili nie mam czasu — krzyknął w najwyższej złości komodor. — To go pan poszukaj... — Teraz poszukam miejsca w pociągu, którego pominąć nie mogę. Rzeczywiście, pociąg stał już gotowy do odjazdu. Lokomotywa syczała, wyrzucając kłęby dymu i pary. Naraz dano sygnał odjazdu. Korzystając z ostatniej sekundy wskakuje Urrican do pierwszego z brzegu wagonu, woła wszakże jeszcze z platformy: — Otrzymasz wieści o mnie, mój panie dziennikarzu, bądź pewny, że otrzymasz... — Kiedy?... — Dziś wieczorem, w Europejskim hotelu. — Czekam — odpowiedział czwarty partner. Zaledwie jednak pociąg ruszył, dodał: — A toż się omylił ten szaleniec! wsiadł do pociągu, który powiezie go w przeciwną stronę Omahy... No, ale to jego sprawa nie moja. Co do mnie, bodaj muszę tu zaczekać do wieczora; prawdziwie mię zaciekawia, jak się to skończy... Rzeczywiście, pociąg do którego Urrican wskoczył cały zaperzony, podążył w kierunku Charlestonu, a więc tam gdzie właściwie Kymbalowi wypadała droga, a nie jemu. Mimo tego przecież nie pomylił się wcale, bo wracał on do Herculanum, jedną stacyę za Saint-Louis, aby połączyć się z czekającym nań Turkiem. Kryła się w tem cała historya: z powodu zaginionego gdzieś w drodze kufra: Turk zrobił zawiadowcy stacyi Herkulanum straszną awanturę, grożąc mu, że go żywcem wpakuje do gorejącego pieca lokomotywy. Scenę tę wielce śmieszną dla obecnych, zakończył komodor, rozkazując natychmiast uspokoić się Turkowi, a sam pierwszym pociągiem wrócił do Saint-Louis, gdzie po przedstawieniu sprawy, otrzymał zapewnienie, iż kufer jego będzie odszukany i wysłany jak najspieszniej za nim. Właśnie z tą odpowiedzią wychodził z biura, aby wrócić do Herkulanum, gdy zaszło niefortunne spotkanie z Zielonym Sztandarem. Teraz Kymbale zmuszony czekać w Saint-Louis, uprzyjemnił sobie te kilka godzin, odwiedzeniem dawnych znajomych, w których wesołem towarzystwie pozostał aż do wieczora. Dopiero też za powrotem do Hotelu Europejskiego, gdy zabierał się już na spoczynek, doręczono mu list ze stemplem pocztowym z Herkulanum. — Prawda, o mało nie zapomniałem o tem!—zawołał, rozrywając kopertę — zobaczmy co tam nowego. List Urricana, brzmiał dosłownie: „Szanowny panie dziennikarzu! Bezwątpienia masz pan przy sobie rewolwer, tak samo jak ja mam swój. Jutro jadę do Saint-Louis pociągiem, który wychodzi z Herkulanum o siódmej rano: Proszę pana byś o tej samej godzinie wyjechał pociągiem z Saint-Louis do Herkulanum, co jak wiem, nie zmienia planu dalszej podróży pana. Dwa te pociągi mijają się na torze kolejowym. Jeżeli nie jesteś człowiekiem, który umie obrażać ludzi nie dając im żadnej satysfakcyi, będziesz pan czekał sam w tym czasie na platformie, z tyłu swego wagonu, tak jak ja zajmę takież miejsce w moim. Chwila mijania się pociągów wystarczy nam na pewno do paru wystrzałów. Komodor Hodge Urrican.” Zaprawdę, ten komodor nie ma chyba zwyczajnego mózgu w swej czaszce; musi tam być jakaś massa zostająca w stanie bezustannego wrzenia. Toż z niego gorączka, toż zapaleniec! W każdym razie odpowiedniejszego przeciwnika nie mógłby sobie dobrać w świecie całym. Dla kronikarza Trybuny podobne zajście ma urok niezwykłości, a bądźmy też pewni, że wśród Yankesów nikogo to ani oburzy ani zadziwi, bo nie zwykli dziwić się ludzie w tym niezwykłym świecie Ameryki. — Jeżeli to wilczysko morskie myśli, że nie przyjmę jego wyzwania, to się grubo omylił. Zielony sztandar dziennikarza nie cofnie się przed sztandarem pomarańczowym komodora — zawołał czwarty partner, poczem, nie zaprzątając sobie dłużej głowy tą sprawą, zasnął snem sprawiedliwego. Nazajutrz ranek był chłodny. Nikt z podróżnych nie przeszkadzał na platformie Kymbalowi, czekającemu wyznaczonego spotkania z zegarkiem w ręku. Nareszcie zwiększający się miarowo szum, oznajmił mu zbliżenie się pociągu. Była godzina siódma minut szesnaście; wsunął więc do kieszonki zegarek, a natomiast wyjął rewolwer, który uniósł do wysokości czoła, gotów każdej chwili do strzału. Już minęły się lokomotywy, zostawiając za sobą kłęby pary; w pół sekundy później rozległy się prawie równocześnie dwa wystrzały. Kula komodora świsnęła tak blisko głowy Kymbala, że uczuł na skroniach silniejszy powiew wiatru. Na strzał odpowiedział strzałem, i niebawem coraz znaczniejsza, przestrzeń rozdzielała dążące w przeciwne strony pociągi. Niech jednak nikt nie sądzi, że huk wystrzałów zaniepokoił resztę podróżnych, że poczęli się oni cisnąć i trwożnie dopytywać o przyczynę, jakby to w starej Europie miało miejsce. Amerykanie drobnostki takie przyjmują z zupełną obojętnością — więc i Kymbale wrócił najspokojniej na swe miejsce w wagonie, nie zaczepiony przez nikogo. Jaki los spotkał komodora nie wiedział teraz oczywiście; ale dowie się przecie o tem w niedalekiej przyszłości, więc poczeka cierpliwie. A tymczasem jechał dalej przez Nashwille, obecną stolicę Tennessee; Cumberland-Riwer, miasto przemysłowe z siedemdziesięciu tysiącami mieszkańców, Chattanooga (w języku Szerokesów znaczy gniazdo kruków) pierwszorzędny punkt strategiczny, na przejściu wśród gór, które przekroczył pierwszy raz Sherman ze swą armią zjednoczoną. Stąd pociąg wjechał już na terytoryum Stanu Georgii, zwanej „Kluczem Południa” podobnie jak Pensylwania nosi miano „Klucza Północy.” Uznanem tu za główne miasto jest Atlanta, ku pamięci długo stawionego oporu, wczasie tak zwanej wojny secessyjnej, chociaż też Augusta nad rzeką Sawannach, uprawiająca przemysł bawełniany, niema podrzędnego znaczenia. Kymbale nie zatrzymał się już na żadnej stacyi; z pociągu ua pociąg przesiadał się spiesznie byle tylko dalej, byle prędzej naprzód. Z wielkim też zadowoleniem wjechał na terytoryum południowej Karoliny, minął Hamburg i wieczorem 2-go czerwca stanął u celu swej podróży w Charleston, mając za sobą od Santa-Fe drogę tysiąca pięciuset mil. Nie bez zaciekawienia przeglądał w restauracyi, do której zaszedł na kolacyę, ostatnie numera dzienników, szukając wiadomości o Komodorze. Znalazł ją bez trudu. Telegram z Ogden powiadomił publiczność, że szósty partner wraz ze swym nieodstępnym towarzyszem, przejeżdżał tam dnia 31-go maja, dążąc w dalekie strony Californii. — Cieszy mię szczerze — pomyślał sobie — żem go chybił, bo choć to dzikie i złe wilczysko, ale przecie ma postać ludzką. Żadnej wzmianki o odbytym pojedynku kolejowym nie było nigdzie; widocznie nikt jeszcze o nim nie wiedział; była to więc dotychczas tajemnica i dopóki sami przeciwnicy zamilczą o niej... Ale czyż można liczyć na dyskrecyę kronikarza?... Jeżeli Stan południowej Karo1iny zajmuje w rzędzie ziem Unii, zaledwie dwudzieste dziewiąte miejsce w stosunku swego obszaru, niemniej jednak liczy jeden kroć sto pięćdziesiąt dwa tysiące mieszkańców, w znacznej części potomków pierwszych tu kolonistów francuskich. Dobrobyt wszakże na tej ziemi urodzajnej, wydającej pierwszego gatunku bawełnę i obfite zbiory: ryżu, kukurydzy i zbóż wszelkich, a bogatej w pokłady żelaza, ołowiu, marmuru i fosforu przytłumiony został skutkami nieszczęsnej wojny. Wielu właścicieli musiało sprzedać swe posiadłości, które przeszły do rąk różnych spekulantów, a choć nie rzadko spotkać się można z nazwiskami starych rodzin francuskich, to wedle zdania Elizeusza Reclus, są to już ludzie zupełnie zangliczeni. Rzecz godna uwagi, że chociaż w swym czasie rasa murzyńska stanowiła tu 3/5 ogólnej liczby mieszkańców, jednakże właśnie tutaj, przed innemi prowincyami, przyjęty został akt zniesienia niewoli. Za stolicę kraju urzędownie uznaną jest Columbia, miasteczko ładne lecz niewielkie, liczące zaledwie piętnaście tysięcy mieszkańców. Znacznie większe od Columbii jest Beaufort, główny punkt handlu całej prowincyi. Kymbale nie znał jeszcze Charlestonu, któremu dodano niegdyś szpetny przydomek miasta niewolników, gdyż tam właśnie najliczniej dowoziły biednych Murzynów, przeznaczonych na sprzedaż, okręty trudniące się tym wstrętnym handlem. Rozłożone na nizkim półwyspie na Atlantyku, z bardzo dogodnym portem, posiada Charleston tyle szczęśliwych warunków, że ani wojny, ani pożary i powodzie, których wielokrotnie padało ofiarą, ani też żółta febra, która dziesiątkowała ludność, nie spowodowały jego upadku. Panuje tu stale ruch handlowy, bardzo ożywiony, a samo miasto czyni miłe wrażenie z domami, otoczonemi zielenią drzew pomarańczowych, cytrynowych, magnolii i granatów. Nieco dalej na wysepce wznosi się fort Moultrie, który jest zarazem jednym z głównych arsenałów państwa. Kronikarz Trybuny, jak wszędzie tak i tutaj był prawdziwym Benjaminkiem szczęścia. Żadna z klęsk wymienionych nie nawiedziła dawno miasta, więc też mieszkańcy jego jak najlepiej usposobieni przyjęli gościa z otwartemi rękoma, a łatwi do entuzyastyczych uniesień ze swym temperamentem południowców, prześcigali się w okazywaniu mu, jak wielce im miłą była jego wizyta. Kilkodniowy więc ten pobyt w Charlestonie zostawi na zawsze najmilsze wspomnienia czwartemu partnerowi gry Hypperbona i, jak o tem są tu wszyscy najmocniej przekonani, przyszłemu posiadaczowi jego milionów. Mimo swych zdolności specyalnych, umiejętnego użycia czasu, Kymbale nie nadążył tu przecie przyjmować wszystkich zaproszeń, któremi był wprost obrzucany, a które jedynie jego osobę miały na względzie. Śniadania, obiady, wycieczki w okolice, zajmowały go od wczesnego rana, do późnej nocy. Gdziekolwiek się ruszył, wszędzie słyszał powtarzane swe imię; na rogach ulic jaśniały barwne afisze z jego nazwiskiem, nawet elektryczne lampki, iluminujące wieczorem ulice, tworzyły jego inicyały. Gość tak przyjmowany zaciągał do pewnego stopnia dług wdzięczności względem gościnnego miasta. Rozumiał to Kymbale i postanowił na wieczną rzeczy pamiątkę ufundować w Charleston (naturalnie gdy wygra miliony) szpital dla biednych, bezdomnych, starców i dzieci; a gdy przy sposobności zamiar swój wyjawił, ubodzy, uważając to już za rzecz pewną, poczęli zaraz tegoż dnia cisnąc się do urzędu miejskiego, by pierwsi na listę przyjętych wpisani zostali. Nareszcie wśród nieustannych uroczystości nadszedł wieczór 3-go czerwca, na który przygotowało miasto z ogólnych składek, niebywały bankiet, mający się odbyć w pobliskim lasku pięknie illuminowanym. Tysiące ludu różnego stanu spieszyło tam z pieśnią na ustach, z powiewającemi chorągwiami barwy bohatera dnia. Któż opisać zdoła świetność tej zabawy ludowej, na której kilkunastotysięczny tłum używał przykładnie wszelakich rozrywek, a które zakończył bankiet iście amerykański. Miarą wszystkiego niechaj nam będzie olbrzymi pasztet, wagi sześciu tysięcy funtów, upieczony na tę uroczystość w całości, w specyalnie w tym celu zbudowanym piecu, a dowieziony na wozie, do którego aż sześć zaprzędz musiano koni. Ilość spotrzebowanego na tę jednę potrawę materyału odpowiadała oczywiście jej rozmiarom i wadze. Więc, jak donosiły kroniki miejscowe, użyto doń aż dwa tysiące funtów wołowiny, czterysta funtów cielęciny, czterysta funtów baraniny, pięćset sześćdziesiąt funtów wieprzowiny, trzysta sześćdziesiąt funtów świeżej słoniny, dwieście ośmdziesiąt funtów masła, tysiąc jaj, siedmdziesiąt pięć królików, sto dwadzieścia kurcząt, dwieście dwadzieścia gołąbków, dwa tysiące ośmset funtów mąki i dwieście czterdzieści sztuk różnej zwierzyny. Pasztet ten wprost potworny w swych rozmiarach, miał dwanaście stóp szerokości, dwadzieścia cztery długości i sześć wysokości. Samem krajaniem go na porcye zajętych było dwudziestu kuchcików posługujących się nożami o ostrzach długich na pięć stóp. A przecież nie był to jedyny tam poczęstunek. Oprócz całych wozów ciast i owoców, spożyto pięć tysięcy kiełbasek i wypróżniono olbrzymią, ilość butelek różnych napoi. Po skończonej uczcie, której kilka orkiestr przygrywało, a uświetniały sztuczne ognie, rozległy się z tłumu rozochoconych biesiadników okrzyki, które echo poniosło aż na pełne morze. „Niech żyje Harris T. Kymbale!... Niech żyje czwarty partner!... Niech żyje Zielony Sztandar, ulubieniec wszystkich z przesławnej gry Hypperbona! Niech żyje!...